


Snickers and Kit Kats

by kiwiootori



Series: Twice Drabbles [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Halloween, i really hate titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiootori/pseuds/kiwiootori
Summary: Person A and Person B fight over who gets to eat the rest of the leftover Halloween candy.





	Snickers and Kit Kats

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a few pieces I wrote for a Halloween prompt writing on my Tumblr but I liked it so I thought I'd post it here. I hope you all enjoy this quick little drabble.

“I bought it,” Momo said, crossing her arms and standing in front of the large bowl of candy currently sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Okay, but I handed it out,” Mina said, mirroring Momo’s stance. “Plus, you ate a bunch before we even handed some out. I know you did.”

“Did not.”

“Did too. I saw the wrappers in the trash.” Mina narrowed her eyes. “Even though I told you to wait and save it for the kids.” Momo huffed and wrinkled her nose, defiant.

“Okay, I did. But they obviously didn’t need it, there’s so much left over.” Mina pointed at the bowl, moving closer.

“You ate almost all the Snickers, Momo. We had maybe ten left.”

“There weren’t many in there to begin with. It’s a mixed bag. I wanted to make sure I got some.”

“So you ate ten mini Snickers bars?” Momo grinned.

“They’re mini. So that’s only, like, five regular sized bars.” Mina rolled her eyes and moved to the side so that she could see the bowl behind her girlfriend.

“That’s still a lot of Snickers. I didn’t even get one.” At this, Momo seemed to feel a bit bad, and Mina took her chance, diving forward to grab the bowl. Momo yelled but Mina managed to get it past her reach and wrapped her arms protectively around it, shielding it with her body.

“You used my emotions to trick me.” Momo whined and stomped her foot before moving closer to Mina.

“You ate all the Snickers,” Mina countered. 

“You didn’t even say you wanted one,” Momo replied.

“That doesn’t anything, I thought we were going to be fair and save them.” Momo gave her girlfriend her best pout, crossing her arms across her chest again. Despite the Snickers incident still being played through her brain, and the betrayal of finding the Snickers wrappers in the trash, Mina couldn’t help the jump of her heart. Momo was dressed as Tinker Bell, and maybe Mina was a bit biased, but she was definitely the cutest Tinker Bell ever seen.

“Fine,” she said, standing up and loosening her hold on the bowl of candy. “We’ll split it.” Momo perked up, and Mina held up her hand, pointing at Momo. “But, I get more of the Kit Kats since you ate all of the Snickers.” Momo’s shoulders slumped.

“Not the Kit Kats, babe.”

“Yes the Kit Kats. It’s only fair.” Momo sighed and let her arms fall down to her sides, stepping over to Mina to look down at the bowl of candy.

“Fine. You can have more of the Kit Kats. Just let me have the Jolly Ranchers. Please?” A smile spread over Mina’s face.

“I don’t even like Jolly Ranchers. You can have them.” Momo grinned back at her and began to pick through the candy.

“I’m sorry for eating all the Snickers,” she said, with her hand full of the hard candy. She looked up to say it, and she meant it. “You still love me, right?”

“Of course,” Mina said. “Like I’d stop loving you for eating all the Snickers.” Momo’s face brightened. “I’d stop loving you for eating all the Kit Kats.” For a moment, Momo looked surprised. Then they both burst into laughter.

“Okay, okay, I get it. You can have all the Kit Kats.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Mina’s lips, feather light. “Just so you know, I’ll love you no matter what. Kit Kats or no Kit Kats.”

“Right back at you, silly."


End file.
